Cenas de Ciúme
by Virgin Potter
Summary: Após uma discussão feia com Gina, Harry resolve revelar pra Rony e Hermione o que dizia a profecia do departamento de mistérios. O que ele não imagina é que os melhores amigos estão planejando para reatar a amizade de Harry e Gina.


Oiee pessoal!

Depois de meses, criei coragem e resolvi publicar essa "joça"!

"Bom, não deveser tão 'joça' assim! Você ganhou o primeiro lugar no 3 vassouras com essa 'joça'!"

Bom, hum... deixando esses meros detalhes de lado, como eu "pensei "aí em cima, essa fic foi vencedroa do 3º Desafio H/G do fórum Alçiança 3 Vassouras. Tá, eu sei, já estamos no 5º Desasio, mas e daí? O que importa é que eu to publicando, cedo ou tarde, mas estou! emburrada

Hem, hem...

Bom, espero que gostem da fic, tá?

Beijocas a todos e quero receber muuuuitos reviews, please!

* * *

Cenas de Ciúme 

Eu não posso acreditar como a Mione é difícil!

Tudo o que eu queria era a lição de Poções emprestada, e ela me diz não? Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim!

'- Rony, eu não acredito que você é tão irresponsável!

Irresponsável? Eu? E o que tem demais em copiar a lição de uma aula tão chata? E que culpa tenho eu que o professor não é interessante o suficiente pra me manter concentrado? Ao menos se ele lavasse o cabelo e mudasse aquele nariz de gancho...

'- Mas Mione... - tentei, com o tom de voz manso – você tem que concordar comigo que a aula do Snape é um saco!

Eu devia ter adivinhado que isso não funcionaria. Hermione, que antes não me olhava, se virou para mim, indignada.

'- Não interessa o quão chata é a aula do Snape! Se você quer tanto ser auror, tem que prestar atenção na aula! Você e o Harry!

'- Ei! Não me metam nas suas discussões! E eu presto atenção na aula do Snape, Mione! - retrucou Harry, que estava comendo em silêncio e alheio à discussão dos dois.

Grande melhor amigo que eu tenho! Nem pra me apoiar nessas horas!

'- Nem o Harry você poupa, Hermione! Daqui a pouco vai sobrar pro Malfoy também! Não me surpreenderia se você já não tivesse o procurado pra dar sermões sobre a importância de estudar! Mas claro! Eu estou falando da honorável sabe-tudo de Hogwarts! – falei, com um tom de voz mais alto.

'- Ah, cale a boca, _Roniquinho_! – ela fez questão de enfatizar.

Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim! Ela não tinha o direito de me chamar por esse... esse apelido ridículo!

'- E VOCÊ É UMA SABE-TUDO INTROMETIDA!

'- E VOCÊ UM IMBECIL!

'- METIDA!

'- CRIANÇA!

Mas não pude continuar com a discussão, pois senti alguém me cutucando freneticamente.

Tinha que ser a Gina! Porque ela interrompeu?

'- Desculpe interromper a conversa tão agradável de vocês dois, mas acho que já deram amostras o suficiente do quanto se gostam por hoje! – disse Gina ironicamente, sentando-se ao lado de Harry, que comia calmamente como se não tivesse acontecido nada. – Bom dia Harry! – disse agora, bem mais animada. Animada demais, eu diria.

'- Bom dia, Gina! – disse Harry, saindo de seu estado morto-vivo e abrindo um sorriso, sendo retribuído por Gina.

Que troca de sorrisos toda era aquela? O que Gina fez na cabeça de Harry? Uma lavagem? Há alguns minutos ele mais parecia a lula gigante do que o Harry! Mas foi a Gina chegar pra ele ficar todo animadinho?

'- Espera aí Gina, nossa conversa ainda não terminou!

Como assim? Que conversa? Só então percebi que era Dino Thomas, que puxou o braço de Gina e a fez se levantar. Quem ele pensava que era pra fazer isso com a minha irmã?

'- Eu acho que já terminou a muito tempo! Assim como o nosso namoro! Se é que você ficar me perseguindo pra onde quer que eu fosse pudesse ser chamado de namoro! – vi Gina dizer, se soltando de Dino.

Foi nesse momento que percebi Harry se remexer no banco... mas antes que pudesse me perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ele, ouvi Dino dizer, histericamente:

'- Você não pode terminar tudo, Gina! Se eu fico na sua cola todo tempo é porque gosto de você! Será que não pode perceber isso? – havia um tom de indignação na voz de Dino que não me agradou nada, e nem à Gina, que logo rebateu:

'- Se você realmente gostasse de mim, me deixaria viver minha vida em paz! Ficar me perseguindo por todos os lados não é uma prova de amor! – nesse momento, Gina apontou o dedo no nariz de Dino, que não perdeu a pose de maneira nenhuma.

'- E você acha que eu ia te deixar solta por aí pra qualquer imbecil ousar te tirar de mim? – percebi um tom de sarcasmo na sua voz.

Ops... as coisas vão começar a esquentar. Dino não devia ter dito isso...

'- Não me trate como se eu fosse sua propriedade, porque eu não SOU e nem NUNCA fui! E entenda de uma vez por todas, _Thomas..._ – Xi, quando ela chamava alguém pelo sobrenome, coisa boa não vinha por aí – NOSSO NAMOROU ACABOU! OU PELO MENOS _AQUILO_ QUE VOCÊ CHAMAVA DE NAMORO! - Cara! Depois desse berro, eu teria me mandado rapidinho! – Agora me deixa, pelo menos tomar café da manhã sossegada! – Agora seu tom de voz tinha baixada pro tom normal, se sentando novamente ao lado de Harry, que estava bastante surpreso com a reação de Gina.

E quem disse que o imbecil do Dino atendeu algum pedido dela? Não, ele simplesmente puxou-a novamente pelo braço, agora irritado.

'- Escute aqui _Gininha..._ – Opa! O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Que apertão é aquele no braço da Gina? Será que ele não percebe que está machucando ela? - Não queira dar uma de garota rogada que de rogada você não tem nada... Então pare com essas criancices e passe a se comportar direitinho!

'- Dino, me solta, está me machucando! – disse Gina, tentando se soltar dele.

'- Você me enganou Gina... achei que gostasse de mim mas percebi que o passado vai sempre te dominar, não é? – percebi que ele fez mais pressão no seu braço, tanto que Gina fez uma careta de dor.

Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim da minha irmã? E ainda ficar apertando o braço dela daquele jeito? Ah, eu não ia ficar nem mais um minuto vendo aquele desgraçado machuca-la! Mas antes mesmo que eu tivesse alguma reação, vi Harry se levantar do seu lugar, irritado, e dar um soco no Thomas e puxando Gina pra si. Foi aí que o salão comunal parou de vez pra ver a confusão que estava armada no lugar.

'- Você está bem? – que isso? Harry preocupado com Gina? Ele nunca nem quis saber se ela existia e agora fica desse jeito?

'- Acho que sim, só estou com o braço um pouco dolorido. – Foi aí que percebi o vermelhidão no braço esquerdo dela... Ah, agora é guerra! Quem Thomas pensa que é pra machucar a minha irmã?

'- Vá embora Thomas, já fez o suficiente pra magoar a Gina. – percebi que o tom de voz de Harry estava venenoso, como se pudesse matar Thomas só com o olhar.

Como Harry conseguiu ser mais rápido do que eu? Era pra eu estar defendendo a Gina, não ele! Foi então que ouvi risadinhas e quando olhei pro lado, Mione estava com uma das mão na boca para abafar risos. Qual era o problema dela afinal? O que tinha de tão engraçado em ver Harry defendendo minha irmã? Às vezes acho que Mione não bate bem da cabeça... Resolvi deixar essa questão pra lá e ver o que estava acontecendo com Harry, Gina e o babaca do Thomas, que estava no chão depois do soco que Harry deu nele, soco que eu queria ter dado!

'- Olha aqui Potter! Você não tem nada a ver com isso! Esse assunto é entre mim e a Gina! – vi que Thomas estava se levantando e puxando Gina novamente pra si.

'- Ela é a irmão do meu melhor amigo, então eu acho que tenho que defendê-la de pessoas como você! Se é que, depois de tudo que você fez, pode ser considerado alguém! – e puxou Gina novamente pra si.

Com essa firmação de Harry, vi que Gina ficou chateada com ele. Ah não! Não me digam que... ai, não quero nem pensar nisso agora!

'- Ela é minha _namorada_! Você não tem que se matar nos meus assuntos com a minha garota! – e, novamente, puxou Gina pra si.

'- Chega! – agora sim Gina tomou uma atitude! E que atitude! Só deu tempo de perceber que Dino estava novamente no chão por causa de um soco, que foi dado, dessa vez, por Gina.

Essa é minha irmã! E pensar que fui eu quem ensinou esse soco!

Pude ver Thomas, com os olhos arregalados por causa da atitude inesperada de Gina, sendo amparado por Simas e Neville.

'- Eu volto a dizer, _Thomas_ – opa, agora é Gina que está venenosa... as coisas vão ficar interessantes – EU NÃO SOU PROPRIEDADE DE NINGUÉM! – isso aê! Tem que impor respeito! – Entenda de uma vez, nosso namoro acabou! Adeus Thomas! – depois de dizer isso, ela se vira pra Harry e diz, chateada – Obrigada pela ajuda, mas não era necessário. Quando eu precisar do _melhor amigo do meu irmão_ pra me defender, eu te chamo.

Pude ver Harry ficar confuso com essa atitude de Gina e quando ele tentou questiona-la, ela deu as costas e foi pra mesa da Corvinal se sentar com a Lovegood.

Se Harry estava confuso, eu estava mais ainda! Afinal o que houve ali? Olhei pro lado e vi Hermione com um grande sorriso no rosto, parecia que estava orgulhosa da atitude que Gina tomou.

Mulheres! Quem as entende?

Vi Harry se sentar e voltar a comer silenciosamente, sem entender nada do que Gina lhe disse.n Quando ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Mione me deu um cutucão que quase me tira o ar!

'- Ai Mione, qual é o seu problema? – disse, massageando minha cintura.

'- Se manca Rony! Deixe que Harry fale com você, não fique o questionando!

'- Mas eu não perguntei nada! – que injustiça era aquela? Eu nem disse nada!

'- Mas pensou! Eu te conheço!

Antes mesmo que pudesse retrucar, vi Harry se levantando e indo até a mesa da Corvinal. Vi ele se aproximar de Gina e dizer alguma coisa. Depois a puxou e arrastou-a pra fora do salão principal.

Ah não! Mais um puxando a Gina? Agora é festa? É melhor eu ir atrás deles ver o que está acontecendo. Quando me levantei pra segui-los, Mione se levantou também e já começou com os seus intermináveis sermões.

'- Nem pense em fazer isso Rony!

'- E quem vai me impedir?

'- Eu! Você não vai segui-los e ponto!

'- Até parece que não! - disse, saindo do seu encalço e saindo também do salão principal. - Hermione, dá pra parar de me segurar? – disse me soltando dela, que tentava me parar a qualquer custo.

'- Rony! Volta aqui! - não dei atenção e comecei a procurar minha irmã e meu melhor amigo. - Rony! – foi então que achei os dois. Harry segurava o braço direito dela, já que o esquerdo ainda estava vermelho por causa dos puxões do babaca do Thomas.

'- Dá pra ficar quieta, Hemione? Eles vão nos ouvir! – disse, já irritado com a atitude infantil, do meu ponto de vista, dela. Então ela finalmente se calou e me seguiu pra ver o que iria acontecer entre Harry e Gina.

Foi então que percebi que eles tinham ido pro Salão Comunal.

Harry disse a senha e eles entraram. Mas o que Harry pretendia? A essa hora, o salão comunal estava cheio de gente andando pra lá e pra cá! Se ele queria ter uma conversa particular com Gina, perdeu a viagem!

Depois que eles entraram, eu resolvi entrar atrás. Disse a senha pro quadro e entrei, com Hermione no meu encalço.

Como eu tinha dito, o salão comunal estava cheio de gente. Encontrei Harry e Gina sentados perto da lareira. Harry estava olhando fixamente pra lareira, como se tivesse algo interessante o suficiente pra se ver numa lareira apagada. Gina olhava pra tudo e pra todos, como se quisesse sair correndo dali o mais rápido que suas pernas aguentassem.

Percebi que o salão comunal estava esvaziando. Claro! Estávamos no fim de semana, dezembro estava chegando e estava nevando, então era lógico que todos quisessem ir lá fora fazer alguma guerra de bolas de neve, ou até mesmo ir pro salão principal ver se havia sobrado alguma coisa.

Seguido por Hermione, subi sorrateiramente até o dormitório masculino do sexto ano e

peguei a capa da invisibilidade de Harry.

'- O que pensa que vai fazer, Rony?

'- Ouvir a conversa deles, claro! – respondi como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

'- Eu não acredito! Você não tem esse direito!

'- A partir do momento que ela é minha irmã, eu tenho esse direito sim! E se quiser ouvir também, venha logo! – disse, me cobrindo com a capa.

'- Espera aí! – sabia que ela não iria resistir! Ela logo veio pra baixo da capa também. Descemos as escadas e encontramos Harry e Gina iniciando uma conversa.

'- Gina... o que foi hein?

'- Do que você está falando?

'- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... o que foi aquilo no salão principal?

'- Não foi nada, Harry...

'- Não minta pra mim Gina! Porque você disse aquilo?

'- Disse o que?

Nesse momento, pude ver que Harry se irritou de verdade. Ele agarrou o braço de Gina e a levantou do sofá.

'- Não se faça de desentendida Gina! Eu quero saber o que houve pra você falar comigo daquele jeito!

'- Harry, me larga! Eu não devo satisfações pra você! Es...

'- Você quer que eu repita o que você disse? Tá bem, eu repito! _Quando eu precisar da ajuda do irmão do meu melhor amigo eu te chamo!_ Então, Refresquei sua memória ou vou precisar desenhar? - desde quando Harry era tão sarcástico?

'- Me solta, está me machucando! – choramingou minha irmã! Qual era o do Harry afinal?

'- Ah, você quer que eu te solte? Então eu vou atender seu pedido! - vi então que Harry largou Gina de qualquer jeito no sofá e se aproximou dela.

Sorte do Harry que Mione estava me segurando debaixo da capa, senão ele já estaria morto!

'- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Gina, massageando o braço.

'- O que eu penso que estou fazendo, _Gininha_? Eu só quero que as pessoas falem o que tiverem que falar de mim de uma vez, e não que fiquem se escondendo como criancinhas medrosas!

Eu ouvi mesmo o que penso que ouvi? Ah, agora ele estava ferrado! Gina detestava que a chamem de criança e Harry fez questão de cometer esse erro!

Foi aí que vi Gina aproximar seu rosto perigosamente do de Harry.

'- _Me escondendo como uma criança medrosa? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi?_ – percebi que Harry ia retrucar, quando Gina o interrompeu. Ah, as coisas iam ficar muito interessantes! - Agora é a minha vez de falar! Você disse que eu sou criança, não é? Que eu fico me escondendo e escondendo verdade, não é? Pois bem... Não acho que seja mais criança do que certas pessoas que se escondem de seus amigos, e pior, esconde uma verdade que vai além do que eu possa imaginar! Se você chama de criança alguém que toma esse tipo de atitudes, _Potter_, então eu não sou mais criança do que você!

Se eu conheço Harry, Gina ia escutar, ah se ia!

'- Não venha falar de coisas que não sabe, _Weasley_! Você não tem que ficar se metendo nos meus assuntos! – e se inclinou sobre ela, os narizes estavam se encostando, mas eles nem percebiam isso.

Agora que a coisa vai feder! Um Weasley contrariado é pior do que os sete juntos!

'- Eu não estou me metendo na sua vida! Só estou abrindo os seus olhos! Se bem que é difícil para alguém que usa _óculos_! – retrucou Gina, irônica.

'- E o que você tem haver com isso? E mais uma coisa, eu não preciso dos seus conselhos pra nada! Você não é _ninguém _pra se meter na minha vida!

Percebi, e tenho certeza que Mione também percebeu, que Gina ficou bem magoada com o que Harry disse.

'- É sempre bom saber a verdade... – percebi que Gina havia desistido de brigar.

Ah não, ela só faz isso quando está REALMENTE magoada! Harry Potter, o que fez com minha irmãzinha?

Pensei que Harry fosse se ajoelhar, implorar pelo perdão de Gina, mas não! Aquele quatro-olhos de ervilha não teve a dignidade de fazer isso! Permanecia impassível!

Harry cruzou os braços na altura do peito e olhou pra Gina, sem dar muita importância pro que ela disse.

'- Concordo com você! É sempre bom quando são _sinceros_ conosco! – disse, lançando um olhar extremamente irônico à Gina.

Gina não disse nada, mas pude perceber que ela se segurava bastante pra não deixar cair suas defesas ali mesmo.

'- Não se preocupe, Harry, não vou mais te incomodar com as minhas _criancices_...

E saiu pelo retrato do salão comunal.

Harry estava parado no mesmo local, sem olhar pra trás. Não deu pra ver qual era a sua reação, porque o maldito cabelo dele estava cobrindo os olhos!

Foi aí que senti Hermione me puxando pro dormitório.

Ao chegarmos lá, já fui soltando:

'- Qual é, Hermione? - disse, tirando a capa de cima de nós.

'- Você já viu o suficiente por uma tarde, Rony! Agora acho melhor você deixa-los resolver os seus problemas sem a sua interferência!

Apesar de não querer admitir, sabia que ela estava certa! Tinha que deixa-los resolverem seus problemas sem pegar no pé de ninguém!

'- Tá Mione, vamos descer vai... – disse, guardando a capa da invisibilidade nas coisas de Harry.

'- Rony, você tá legal? – perguntou, e colocou a mão na minha testa – Não, não está com febre...

'- Que foi hein? – perguntei, contrariado com a atitude dela.

'- Nada demais... mas o fato de você não iniciar uma discussão é novidade!

'- Ah, não enche Mione! – retruquei, saindo do quarto.

hr

Passaram-se os dias e o clima entre a Gina e o Harry estava pesado. Nem nas minhas piores brigas com a Mione as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto! Quando um aparecia, ou outro ia embora. Tinha que admitir que esse clima todo não estava me agradando nada.

Por mais que Hermione pedisse pra eu não me meter, não podia ouvi-la! Droga, Harry é meu melhor amigo e Gina minha irmã! Não dá pra ficar parado esperando as coisas entre os dois se resolverem! Não, não é nada disso! Não pensem que eu quero que aqueles dois comecem a namorar não! Eu só não quero que esse clima chato acabe de uma vez. E foi isso que eu disse pra Mione.

'- Repete!

Repetir? Ela não tá lavando as orelhas não?

'- Eu vou prender o Harry e a Gina na sala precisa pra eles conversarem, Mione... entendeu agora?

E agora? Porque ela não falava nada? Por Merlim, diz alguma coisa Hermione!

Foi então que ela fez algo inesperado: me abraçou!

'- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito!

'- Mione! Me solta, tá me sufocando! – disse, tentando, desesperadamente tira-la de cima de mim.

'- Ahn, desculpe... – disse, saindo de cima do meu corpinho... será que não tinha quebrado nada? – É que nunca esperei uma atitude dessas vinda de você, o ciúme em pessoa!

'- Ei! Também não é assim! Eu tenho que defender a Gina dos imbecis que rondam Hogwarts! – respondi, na defensiva.

'- Harry está _incluso_ no pacote? – que sorriso debochado é esse?

'- Ele e qualquer um que ouse _abusar_ da Gina!

'- Tá Rony, acredito... e qual é o seu plano? – reparei muito bem o tom irônico dela no "acredito", mas deixei pra lá.

'- Bom, é simples... - e expliquei meu plano pra Mione, que concordou.

hr

'- Muito bem pessoal, já chega por hoje! Estão dispensados! – Harry gritou para poder ser ouvido por todos.

Era mais um dos muitos encontros da AD, e eu estava realmente muito ansioso pelo final do encontro de hoje. Não, não era porque eu não gostava dos encontros da AD, mas porque Harry havia pedido pra mim e pra Mione ficarmos na sala mais um pouco pra conversar sobre algo muito importante... Será que era sobre o que Harry escondia desde a morte de Sirius?

Bom, não queria pensar nisso. Tudo que habitava a minha cabeça naquele momento era pôr em prática o plano "Como unir dois cabeças-duras em algumas horas".

Tá, eu admito que sou cabeça-dura também, mas quando Harry quer, ele consegue ser mais cabeça-dura do que eu e Mione juntos!

Reparei que, o tempo inteiro, Harry evitava passar por onde Gina estava e quando fazia isso era para criticar algum movimento dela com a varinha, ao que ela respondia grosseiramente.

É, não ia ser nada fácil fazer esses dois voltarem a se falar novamente!

Agora que a aula tinha acabado, Gina saiu da sala sem sequer olhar pra Harry e ele fez o mesmo com ela. Idiotas!

Eu, Harry e Mione esperamos todos saírem da sala pra podermos conversar normalmente.

'- Então Harry... o que queria nos dizer? – perguntai, receoso da reação dele.

Eu não queria pressioná-lo, mas estava muito curioso pra ouvir o que Harry tinha a dizer.

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo. Seja lá o que ele fosse dizer, deveria ser grave o suficiente pra deixa-lo daquela maneira.

'- Eu não sei bem por onde começar...

'- Harry... você não precisa dizer nada se não estiver preparado... não vamos te forçar a nada... – disse Hermione, cortando Harry.

'- Não! Eu quero dizer! Eu acho que já demorei demais pra dizer isso...

'- Estamos te ouvindo, Harry... e seja lá o que você disser nós vamos te apoiar! – disse, tentando aliviar aquela situação.

Vi que ele respirou fundo, e começou:

'- Lembram que havia uma profecia sobre mim e Voldemort no departamento de mistérios? - eu e Hermione acenamos positivamente com a cabeça – Pois bem... eu sei o que dizia nela.

'- Mas como? A profecia não se quebrou? – ouvi Hermione perguntar, tão confusa quanto eu.

'- Sim, mas Dumbledore me contou o que havia nela...

Senti um arrepio passar pelo meu pescoço e ir até minha espinha. Seja lá o que estivesse naquela profecia, não deveria ser nada bom.

'- E... o que a profecia diz? – perguntei, hesitante.

Mais uma vez, vi Harry respirar fundo, mas ele logo soltou:

'- Que... _aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde as Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..._

Nesse momento, ouvi um barulho vindo da porta da sala precisa, como se algo tivesse caído no chão. Mas antes que tivesse a chance de verificar quem era, Gina acabava de adentrar o local.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da sala precisa, ainda mais quando Gina entrou, pegou um pergaminho, e saiu tão silenciosa quanto entrou.

Eu tinha certeza de que ela, se não ouviu tudo, tinha ouvido, pelo menos, a parte da profecia.

Ninguém disse nada nos últimos minutos, até que eu me cansei desse silêncio todo, mas, quando abri a boca, Harry se levantou da mesa na frente da sala e disse:

'- Vejo vocês mais tarde... – e saiu da sala, rapidamente.

Olhei pra porta pela qual Harry e Gina tinham saído e disse:

'- Maravilha! Agora mesmo é que aqueles dois não se entendem!

Hermione não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado pra outro, em negação.

hr

Depois de tudo que Harry havia nos dito sobre a profecia, eu me senti muito mal por tudo que pensei sobre ele. Eu não fazia nem idéia de tudo pelo que ele estava passando e agora saber que ele tinha que se ter um assassino ou ser morto não era o conceito que eu chamaria de diversão.

E foi por isso mesmo que decidi colocar meu plano em prática no dia seguinte à essa revelação e falei com Hermione.

Estávamos no salão principal. Harry não estava presente e Gina estava sentada, mais uma vez, com a "Di-Lua" Lovegood. Percebi que ela se controlava pra não rir do chapéu ridículo que a "Di-Lua" estava usando. Também, quem não riria de um chapéu, com uma ave ridícula, na cabeça?

'- Hermione, você já sabe o que fazer. Agora é só ir até Gina e dar um jeito de leva-la até lá, okay?

'- Pode deixar, Rony, eu já tenho tudo sobre controle!

Após dizer isso, ela se levantou e foi até Gina. Disse algo pra ela e Lovegood e Gina se levantou, seguindo Hermione pra fora do salão principal.

Beleza! Agora era a minha vez de agir. Só tinha que achar Harry, o que não foi muito difícil, uma vez que havia surrupiado o mapa do maroto nas coisas dele.

Ao analisar o mapa, pude ver que Harry estava na... por Merlim! Ele estava na sala precisa!

As coisas não estavam saindo do jeito que eu queria! Tinha que encontrar Hermione o mais rápido possível!

Encontrei ela e Gina chegando na sala precisa. Merlim, eu tinha que para-las! Mas quem foi que disse que eu tive tempo pra isso? Quando percebi, elas já haviam entrado e, com certeza, já haviam visto Harry.

Me aproximei da porta da sala e pude ouvir uma voz bastante indignada. Era Gina.

'- Então era pra isso que você queria me trazer pra sala precisa?

'- Eu também não estou nem um pouco _feliz_ de te encontrar por aqui! – dessa vez, pude ver que era Harry quem falava, e não parecia nada feliz de encontrar Gina ali.

Seja lá o que Harry estivesse fazendo ali, me ajudou bastante! Era exatamente o que eu queria que acontecesse: que Harry e Gina se encontrassem, sozinhos, na sala precisa pra conversarem.

Mas parece que as coisas não vão ser nada fáceis.

'- Cale a boca que eu não falei com você! – disse Gina, sem se virar pra Harry e olhando perigosamente para Hermione. – Então, _Hermione_... será que dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo?

'- Eu também gostaria muito de saber o que está havendo! – repetiu Harry.

Foi nesse momento que resolvi entrar lá pra ajuda-la. Afinal, a idéia toda foi minha, não é?

'- Hermione não tem culpa de nada! Se quiserem culpar alguém, que culpem a mim!

'- Ah! Então o _gênio_ por trás de tudo é você, _Roniquinho_! – disse Gina, sarcasticamente.

Ah, como eu odiava esse apelido! Mas essa não era hora e nem o lugar pra discutir esses meros detalhes.

'- Sim, sou eu! E querem saber porquê? Porque você são dois idiotas que não enxergam um palmo além do nariz! Porque ao invés de vocês de nos unirmos, agora que estamos em guerra, vocês resolvem ficar tendo briguinhas inúteis!

'- _Briguinhas inúteis_? Quem é que está brigando aqui, _Ronald_, quem? Porque eu não estou vendo ninguém, além de VOCÊ, falar alguma coisa por aqui! – disse Harry, abrindo os braços e mostrando que não havia ninguém ali, além de mim, que estava tendo alguma reação.

'- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Harry, não se faça de inocente!

'- Sei? Então me explique, porque eu ainda não entendi! – disse, como se quisesse me desafiar a dizer o que ele já estava cansado de saber.

Nessa hora, toda a minha paciência tinha "ido passear" já tinha um bom tempo, até que eu não aguentei e explodi.

'- Olha aqui... – mas fui interrompido por quem eu menos esperava: Gina. Ela se virou de frente pra Harry e soltou.

'- Não seja por isso, eu explico _tudinho_ pra você, _Harry_... – ela fez questão de frisar seu nome. - já que o seu cérebro não tem a capacidade de fazê-lo se lembrar do que houve...

'- Ahn, eu acho melhor nós sairmos, Rony... – disse Hermione, me arrastando pra fora dali, mas Gina interrompeu.

'- Não! Vocês não precisam sair daqui! É até bom que ouçam tudo o que eu vou dizer pra ele... – disse, se voltando pra Harry. Claro que eu não queria ir embora, nem pretendia! A minha vontade era mesmo a de ficar e escutar tudo que ela tinha a dizer pra Harry. – Você não se lembra de tudo o que me disse no salão comunal? Do quanto você me rebaixou, me chamando de intrometida e de criança? Ou será que devo dizer que também disse que eu não era ninguém?

'- Olha Gina, eu... eu não tive intenção de te chamar disso aí, tá? Só que... ah! – nessa hora, pude ver o quanto Harry estava se controlando pra não perder a paciência outra vez – Você me tira do sério, Gina! Eu não gosto que as pessoas me pressionem e você estava fazendo isso! Aí eu acabei perdendo a paciência e disse tudo aquilo que eu _não_ queria te dito! – disse Harry aliviando os ombros, como se estivesse tirando uma carga muito pesado de cima deles. – Então me desculpe se eu te machuquei, porque não era a minha intenção.

'- Você pode não ter tido a intenção de dizer, mas me magoou muito... e isso é algo que eu não vou esquecer só porque você está pedindo desculpas...

Merlim, como Gina era teimosa! Custava ela perdoa-lo de uma vez?

Tá, eu sei que custava! Afinal, ela é uma Weasley e Weasleys são cabeças-duras até o fim!

'- Eu já imaginava que você não ia me perdoar tão fácil, mas gostaria que você soubesse que é especial pra mim e eu não gostaria de perdê-la por causa de uma briga estúpida, que não tinha razão pra acontecer... – disse Harry, chateado.

Gina não disse nada, mas também não saiu da sala precisa. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu me sentia um intruso ali e resolvi pedir pra Hermione pra irmos embora e deixa-los sozinhos.

Quando estávamos saindo, ouvimos Gina dizer a Harry:

'- Você me magoou naquele dia e eu não devia dizer o que vou te dizer... – Gina respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando muito pra falar, e soltou – mas, acima de tudo, você é um grande amigo e uma pessoa que tem me apoiado muito nesses últimos meses... eu acho que não vale à pena terminar nossa amizade por causa de uma profecia... – pude ver que Harry levantou a cabeça, que mantinha abaixada até o momento – sim Harry, eu ouvi tudo o que você disse ontem pra meu irmão e pra Mione e, apesar de não saber que era isso que você tanto escondia, foi por causa dessa profecia que acabamos brigando... então... eu gostaria muito de voltar a ser sua amiga como nos velhos tempos... sem brigas, sem ressentimentos... então? Amigos? – ela estendeu a mão direita a Harry, num sinal de apoio.

Harry olhava fixamente pra mão de Gina, sem saber o que fazer, como se ali tivesse algo muito interessante de se ver. Mas o que tinha de tão interessante em uma mão? Se alguém souber a resposta, me mandem uma coruja urgentemente!

Foi então que Harry fez algum inesperado. Segurou a mão de Gina com a suas próprias e beijou-a.

Digo e repito: o que tem de tão interessante em uma mão, pro Harry beija-la?Ah, quem entende os homens... mas espera aí... eu também sou homem e não faço esse tipo de coisas! Será que estou ficando maluco ou o Harry que enlouqueceu e está me fazendo achar que sou um débil mental? Ah, é melhor eu para com isso antes que eu tenha certeza desse fato!

Gina estava sem reação quando sentiu que Harry havia dado um beijo em sua mão e ficou mais ainda, quando ele lhe deu um abraço que me parecia forte demais, e ainda a levantou e começou a gira-la alegremente no ar!

Hermione estava dando pulinhos de alegria após tudo isso. Qual era a graça afinal? Tudo bem, eu realmente queria que os dois se entendessem, mas não podiam ser um pouco mais discretos? Até parecem que Harry tinha voltado da guerra pros braços do grande amor de sua vida! Por Merlim, que besteira eu estou falando! Até parece que esses dois vão ficar juntos algum dia! Besteira!

'- Obrigada Gina, muito obrigada! Prometo que vou me controlar da próxima vez! – disse Harry, repetidas vezes, ainda girando a minha pobre irmãzinha no ar, até que parou e a colocou no chão. Bem, já estava na hora não?

'- Tudo bem Harry! Mas essa é a última vez que eu te perdôo, ouviu bem _mocinho_? – e colocou as mãos na cintura em sinal de superioridade.

Credo! Até parecia a mamãe quando dava bronca na gente, principalmente nos gêmeos... mas eles eram um caso à parte.

'- Ouvi sim senhora! – disse Harry, rindo.

'- Bom, tá tudo muito bom, mas acho que já tá na hora de descermos pro almoço, não? Estou faminto! – disse, ouvindo meu estômago roncar.

'- Rony! Você só pensa em comida? – disse Hermione, indignada comigo, mas o que eu podia fazer se estav com fome e a comida de Hogwarts era uma delícia?

'- E tem algo melhor pra pensar? – opa... parece que falei alguma besteira, porque Hermione fechou a cara na hora.

'- Você é um insensível, Ronald Weasley! – e saiu dali sem nem me esperar.

'- Rony, Rony, você só apronta! – ouvi Gina dizer, rindo da minha cara confusa. – É melhor nós saírmos também! Vamos Harry? Rony? - e saiu puxando Harry pela mão.

'- Ei! Esperem por mim! – disse, saido logo atrás deles.

Mas afinal, o que foi que eu fiz pra Hermione ficar daquele jeito?

Mulheres! Ruim com elas, pior sem elas!

hr

Os dias se passaram e Hermione continuava brava comigo, ao contrário de Harry e Gina, que estavam cada vez mais próximos com o passar dos dias.

Toda vez que eu tentava entender o que se passava com Hermione, Harry e Gina riam da minha cara como se tivesse algo realmente engraçado nela! Acho que vou começar a cobrar por cada risada deles! Mas não vou ficar pensando nisso! Hoje tem treino de quadribol e eu, como capitão do time da Grifinória, tenho que treinar o time muito bem pro jogo contra a Sonserina daqui a 2 semanas.

'- Vamos lá pessoal! Temos muito o que treinar pra ganharmos da Sonserina no próximo jogo! Temos que melhorar o ataque de vocês, Neville e Simas! Então vamos formar dois times, sem os batedores e sem o apanhador, pra ver como você sem saem! Vamos lá pessoal! – peguei a minha vassoura e subi, começando a separar os times.

Neville, Simas e Gina eram os artilheiros do time. Colin e Denis eram os batedores. Eu era o goleiro e Harry o apanhador, como vocês já estão cansados de saber. Além de goleiro, eu era capitão do time e me orgulhava muito desse cargo que tanto desejei.

Agora que já disse quem é quem no time, vamos ao que interessa!

Separei todo mundo e começamos a jogar.

De um lado ficaram Colin como goleiro e Simas, Neville e Denis como artilheiros. Do outro lado eu fiquei como goleiro e Harry e Gina seriam os artilheiros.

Sim, estávamos em desvantagem, mas não era isso que importava no momento.

O treino começou e Gina logo apanhou a goles, com Harry na sua cola. Neville tentou pega-la, mas Gina se desviou rapidamente e lançou a goles pra Harry. Esse ia rapidamente em direção a Colin que estav pronto pra defender a goles. Harry se aproximava cada vez mais de Colin e eu cheguei a achar que ele ia derruba-lo da vassoura mas, inesperadamente, ele deu meia volta e jogou a goles pra Gina que, pegando Colin de surpresa, atira a goles no aro maior e marca um gol.

Pude ver que Gina ficou muito satisfeita e trocou um sorriso enorme, enorme até demais, com Harry, que retribuiu da mesma forma.

Eu não estava gostando nada desses sorrisinhos! Mas parei de pensar nisso quando vi Simas vindo na minha direção. Ele jogou a goles e eu a apanhei, jogando de volta pra Harry, que estava mais próximo.

Gina e Harry se saíam muito durante todo o jogo, marcando uma quantidade de gols impressionante. Quando a goles vinha pro meu lado, eua defendia quase todas as vezes, deixand-a escapar algumas delas.

Quando Harry marcou mais um gol, deu um abraço em Gina como forma de comemoração. Ah, mas eu não gostei nada disso! Quem ele pensava que era pra agarrar a minha irmã daquele jeito?

Fiquei tão imerso em pensamentos que nem percebi quando Neville gritou "Rony, cuidado!", só fui reparar quando me virei e senti a goles bater na minha cara. Acabei me desequilibrando e caí da vassoura, lentamente, até o chão.

Senti uma dor aguda no meu nariz, mas me controlei pra não gritar na frente do time, que em pouco tempo, estava reunido em minha volta.

'- Por Merlin, Rony! Você tá bem?

Bem? Como é que Gina esperava que eu estivesse bem depois de ter caído daquela altura? Só poderia ter tido uma reação:

'- Eu to morrendo! Eu to morrendo! Alguém me faz uma pergunta!

'- Fale os nomes dos integrantes do Chudley Cannons! – Harry perguntou pra mim.

'- James Ryan, Kevin Morningstar, Zacarias Clagg, Roderick Whisp, Goodwin Chubb, Joe Potts e Kevin Griffiths. Então? Tá certo?

'- Como é que eu vou saber? – respondeu Harry, com ironia.

Tá, eu sei que tá certo! Eu também sei que estava tão atordoado que nem sabia pronunciar meu nome direito quanto mais o de um time de quadribol inteiro! Mas o Chudley Cannons é o Chudley Cannons, oras!

'- Chega de papo pessoal! Temos que levar o Rony pra ala hospitalar agora!

Ao ouvir o que Gina disse, senti alguns jogadores me ajudando a levantar e me carregando pra ala hospitalar.

No caminho, pude ouvir uma conversa que não me agradou nada.

'- Rony pode ter levado uma goles na cara e caído da vassoura, mas os nomes dos jogadores do Chudley ele não esquece!

'- Até parece que você não conhece o meu irmão, Harry! Isso ele não esqueceria nem que estivesse com amnésia! Lembra do professor Lockhart?

'- É, mesmo sem memória, ficava distribuindo autógrafos por aí!

Depois disso, ouvi as risadas deles e me irritei! Quem eles pensam que são pra tirar sarro de mim?

'- Eu não preciso de ala hospitalar nenhuma! Me ponham no chão! – gritei, incomodado com as risadinhas do Harry e da Gina e me soltando de Simas, mas me arrependi desse gesto quando toquei em Simas para me soltar dele.

'- Ai! Droga!

'- O que foi Rony? Onde dói? Vamos, precisamos ver imediatamente Madame Pomfrey! '- Gina disse, me empurrando pelo corredor.

Naquele momento nem pude contestar, tamanha dor que senti no meu braço. Me deixei ser conduzido pra ala hospitalar.

Maravilha! Acho que o quebrei! Agora sim não tem mais conserto! Vou ficar sem braço!

Ouvi passos atrás de mim e vi que era Harry nos seguindo, enqunato Gina estava do meu lado o tempo inteiro perguntando se estava com muita dor.

E pensar que tudo o que aconteceu era por culpa única e exclusivamente deles! Se Harry tivesse mais respeito pela minha irmã eu não teria me preocupado à toa!

Agora eles vêm com arrependimentos? Até parece!

'- Rony? Rony? RONY!

'- O que é Gina? – dei um pulo, assustado. Ela era louca? Fica gritando no meu ouvido... Maluca!

'- Estou a horas te chamando! Já chegamos, entra logo aí! – falou, me empurrando novamente.

Por acaso eu tenho cara de pacote pra ser empurrado toda hora? Assim já é demais!

Entrei na ala hospitalar, seguido de Harry e Gina. Madame Pomfrey apareceu logo em seguida, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

'- Sr. Weasley! O que foi isso? Vamos, sente-se aqui – disse, me conduzindo a uma das camas.

'- Eu caí da vassoura... meu braço tá doendo... – disse, sem querer dar muitas explicações e me sentando.

'- Vocês dois, vão embora! Tenho muito o que fazer com esse rapazinho! – disse Madame Pomfrey, expulsando Harry e Gina do lugar.

'- Ei, ele é meu irmão! Não saio daqui de jeito nenhum! – disse Gina cruzando os braços e, pelo o que percebi, estava bastante emburrada.

'- Não importa, vocês tem que sair daqui pra eu poder cuidar do Sr. Weasley! Vão! – disse Madame Pomfrey, pegando alguns vidrinhos com líquidos de cores estranhas. O que aquela louca estava tentando fazer?

'- Vamos Gina, não temos escolha... vamos falar pra Mione o que está acontecendo. Vem! – disse Harry, colocando um dos braços nos ombros da Gina.

Ei! Mas o que diabos ele pensa que está fazendo tocando na Gina desse jeito? Ei, e que sorrisinho é esse?

'- Tá Harry, vamos... nos vemos mais tarde Rony! – Gina se aproximou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

'- Tchau Rony. Se cuida! – Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça. Ainda bem que ele não se aproximou, senão poderia enforca-lo, com braço ou sem braço!

'- Tchau! – disse, me controlando pra não esganar Harry ali mesmo.

Ah, Harry me pagava! Ele não perdia por esperar! Quem disse que ele podia brincar com minha irmãzinha desse jeito?

'- Parece que temos um braço quebrado aqui... onde a sua cabeça estava quando fez esse estrago? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

'- Eu estava observando o time. Me distraí. – respondi, ocultando o real motivo de ter caído da vassoura.

'- Ah é? E essa observação toda também quebrou o seu nariz, Sr. Weasley? – disse, tocando no meu pobre nariz!

Pronto! Eu realmente estou morrendo! Sem braço e agora sem nariz! O que será de mim?

'- Ai! Cuidado aí! – disse, me afastando das mãos assassinas da enfermeira da ala hospitalar.

O que ela pensa que estava fazendo? Tentando me matar? Porque se for isso, está conseguindo!

'- Fique quieto, Sr. Weasley! Pegue, tome essa poção! Vai ajuda-lo com esse braço e nariz quebrados.

Peguei o vidrinho de cor azul das mãos dela e tomei de uma só vez. Mas me arrependi desse gesto. Ô poçãozinha ruim! Cuspi uma boa parte da poção na roupa de Madame Pomfrey.

'- Sr. Weasley! Devia ter mais cuidado! _Limpar_! – exclamou, secando a roupa que acabara de molhar.

'- Não tinha coisa com gosto pior não? – perguntei, irônico.

'- E o que o senhor esperava? Suco de abóbora? Contente-se com essa poção, pois é ela quem vai te curar! Agora deite-se e descanse! Não é tagarelando feito uma gralha que vai se recuperar! – disse, e pelo que pude perceber, estava bem aborrecida com o "banho" que havia dado nela.

Onde estavam Mione e Harry quando eu mais precisava deles? Agora vou ter que passar horas tediantes dentro dessa enfermaria...

hr

Acordei ouvindo vozes vindas da porta da enfermaria:

'- Mas ele é meu irmão! Não pode me impedir de vê-lo!

O que Gina pensava que estava fazendo? Logo agora que o sonho tava tão bom...

'- Está bem Srta. Weasley, vocês podem entrar! Mas só por uns instantes!

Virei a cabeça e vi Gina, Harry e Hermione entrarem na enfermaria, com expressões preocupadas.

'- Rony! Como você está, maninho? – disse Gina, sentando-se do meu lado.

'- Melhor, eu vou sobreviver... – disse, ao perceber que não sentia mais dor no nariz, mas meu braço ainda doía.

'- Cara, achei que íamos te perder quando vi você caindo daquela altura toda! Como você conseguiu sobreviver? – disse Harry, brincando com Rony.

'- Harry! Não fale assim! Rony realmente poderia ter morrido! – disse Hermione, brava com o que Harry disse.

'- Valeu, Mione, valeu... – disse, aproveitando que ela me dava atenção.

'- Você já sabe quando vai sair daqui? – Hermione me perguntou.

'- Se ele ficar quieto e tomar as poções direito, amanhã de manhã ele sai. – disse Madame Pomfrey, me trazendo outra poção, de cor verde dessa vez.

Maravilha! Não aguentava mais ficar naquele lugar!

Tomei a poção, que era menos ruim do que a outra, e voltei a conversar com o minha irmã e meus melhores amigos.

'- Neville queria vir visitá-lo e pedir desculpas por ter lançado a goles na sua cara, mas ficou com muita vergonha e preferiu não vir. – disse Gina.

'- Ahn, não tem problema... - então quer dizer que foi o Neville quem lançou a goles na minha cara? Era bom saber! – eu ainda estou vivo, mesmo depois de ter caído da vassoura! Sem problema nenhum!

'- Não fale como se a culpa de você ter se distraído fosse dele! – disse Hermione, ameaçadoramente.

'- E como você sabe que eu estava distraído? Você nem estava no treino! – agora eu quero ver o que ela vai responder! Como ela pode saber disso se nem estava no campo de quadribol?

'- Eu fui pro campo e vi quando você dividia o time pra começarem a treinar! E vi muito bem o _porquê_ da sua distração! – disse Hermione, olhando furtivamente para onde Harry e Gina estava, mas não disse mais nada.

Falando neles, só agora que tinha visto que Harry estava com as mãos no ombro de Gina, observando Hermione e eu enquanto falávamos.

Que intimidade toda era aquela? E por que Gina não fazia nada, como tirar a mão do Harry de cima do ombro dela?

'- Já que você dois estão tão entretidos na conversa, Harry e eu vamos deixa-los a sós! '- disse Gina, levantando-se.

'- Não Gina, espera! Eu vou com você! Só vim ver como Rony estava! – disse Hermione, desesperadamente.

Mas por que essa reação? Eu não mordo não!

'- Tá certo então! – Gina disse e me deu um beijo no rosto – Bons sonhos, maninho! – e deu uma piscadela pra mim.

'- Tchau cara! Vê se melhora! – Harry disse, dando um aceno com a cabeça pra mim.

'- Te vejo amanhã, Rony, melhoras! – disse Hermione, me dando um beijo no rosto também e saindo da enfermaria juntamente com minha irmã e Harry, sem me dar tempo de falar nada.

Involuntariamente, levei a mão até a bochecha que havia sido beijada por Hermione.

Tá, eu sei que devo estar fazendo papel de idiota fazendo isso, mas que culpa eu tenho se eu gostei do beijo? E que culpa eu tenho se eu sinto vontade de não lavar mais aquela bochecha?

Ah! É melhor eu dormi antes que pense outra besteira!

hr

Na manhã seguinte, acordei me sentindo bem melhor do que ontem. Pelo jeito, meu braço já estava bom.

Após ser liberado pela Madame Pomfrey com uma série de recomendações nas costas, fui até o salão principal comer alguma coisa.

Ouvi risadas vindas, mas não dei importância. Devia ser Malfoy com mais uma de suas piadinhas sem-graça. Mas quando entrei no salão principal, percebi que elas vinham da mesa da Grifinória.

'- Rony!

Após ouvir meu nome, me vi cercado de abraços e tapinhas nas costas. Fui empurrado até a mesa da Grifinória com perguntas do tipo "Seu braço já está melhor?", "Soube que quebrou o nariz também", "Só pode ter sido algum balaço errante, não há outra explicação!".

'- Deixem-o respirar, saiam daí! – ouvi Hermione dizer, expulsando aquela massa de grifinórios dali.

Ouvi muitos resmungos, mas todos me deixaram em paz.

Sentei ao lado de Harry, de frente pra Gina e Hermione. Vi Neville a alguns lugares de distância, totalmente sem-graça.

'- Ahn... Rony... eu queria dizer...

'- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Neville... foi um acidente, acontece! – disse, tentando aliviar a tensão dele.

'- Mas... eu joguei a goles... na sua cara...

'- Como eu já disse, foi um acidente! Se não fosse você, seria outro! É bom pra eu aprender a não me distrair mais! – disse, dando um tapinho amistoso nas costas de Neville – Agora vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá e comer?

'- Ah, que novidade! – disse Gina, irônica.

'- Não enche, Gina! – retruquei. Que mania ela tem de me provocar!

Ela riu e começou a comer, assim como os outros alunos.

Depois de me empanturrar com toda aquela comida, Hermione arrastou a mim, Harry e Gina pro salão comunal.

'- Temos que aproveitar esse final de semana e pôr os deveres em dia!

Ah, ela estava brincando, né? Se ela está achando que vou perder esse sábado pra fazer lição está muito enganada!

hr

'- Eu ainda não entendi porquê eu tenho que ficar aqui dentro fazendo esse bando de deveres enquanto o Harry e a Gina vão se divertir lá fora! – disse, revoltado e largando a pena na mesa.

Hermione e eu estávamos no salão comunal, que estava quase vazio, a não ser por alguns alunos que jogavam snap explosivo e xadrez.

'- Porque eles já tinham adiantado uma boa parte deles, ao contrário de você, Sr. Weasley! – disse, escrevendo freneticamente em um pergaminho.

'- O que você tanto escreve aí, hein? – disse, tentando dar uma espiada.

'- O que você deveria estar fazendo ao invés de ficar bisbilhotando minhas coisas! O dever de Poções! – disse, me olhando brava.

'- Ah, Mione! As lições do seboso... quer dizer – reconsiderei, ao ver o olhar que ela me lançou – do Snape são muito difíceis! Bem que você podia me ajudar, né!

'- Nem pensar, Rony! Faça você mesmo! – disse, voltando a escrever freneticamente.

Me espreguicei na cadeira e resolvi me levantar e dar um tempo naquele monte de lições que ainda me esperavam, apesar dos olhares reprovadores de Hermione.

Fui até a janela do salão comunal, de onde podia-se ver os jardins de Hogwarts, que estavam cheios de neve naquela época do ano.

Muitos alunos estavam ali, brincando de guerra de bolas de neve ou até mesmo construindo um boneco de neve. E foi no meio desses alunos que vi dois que me chamaram a atenção, um deles com cabelos tão vermelhos como o fogo que aquecia o salão comunal, vindo da lareira.

Harry e Gina estavam correndo pra lá e pra cá, jogando bolas de neve um no outro diversas vezes, como dois idiotas. Até que Gina lançou uma bola em Harry e o derrubou no chão. Passou algum tempo e elee não se levantava. Vi que Gina correu até ele e se jogou no chão, sacudindo o corpo de Harry, que não se mexia. Aí ele se levantou e jogou ela no chão. Parece que ele começou a fazer cócegas nela.

'- Rony? O que tanto olha? – ouvi a voz da Mione do meu lado. Eu simplesmente apontei pra onde Harry e Gina estavam. Hermione abriu um grande sorriso – Eles formam um casal tão lindo!

'- Lindo? Harry e Gina? Claro que não, Mione! Nada a ver! – disse, convicto – E mesmo porquê Harry não serve pra minha irmã!

'- Ah Rony, larga de ser ciumento! Eles são perfeitos juntos! Não há pessoa melhor pra ela do que o Harry e Gina é a única pessoa que consegue alegra-lo nesses tempos de guerra! E você, como irmão dela, devia apoia-los, e não ficar falando que eles não combinam!

Nessa hora me calei, olhando novamente pra onde Harry e Gina estavam. Parece que ela havia conseguido se soltar dele e voltara a jogar bolas de neve em Harry, que fazia o mesmo com Gina. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

Será que Hermione estava mesmo certa? Será que Gina era pessoa certa pra Harry? Apesar de não querer admitir, sentia que sim.


End file.
